


WildFire

by Terezilover222



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: BROOCCOOLLIII- wait thats not the lyrics, OC insert, Other, SO, She has cool fire abilities and can do stuff, also just..discriptions of violence, and bleeding, btw when I mean under age I mean she's like 17 so, can't wake up, god kill me, please ignore this, shrugs, superhero, thats my descriptions of gore, wake me up, wake me up inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl from the 18th century was flung in time too 2 thousand years in the future by her families rivals, the Noir's, she wants to get back home, but finds she has a strange power that her aunt never let her use. But at the same time, she meets the avengers after starting a fire in down town new york.</p><p>they agree to help her get back, but in the end, will she want to return home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	WildFire

    The elegant tune was playing faintly now, the tune lost somewhere in the horrified screams of Nannie Small, a large man had dragged her away, this man was Charles Noir, the son of Mrs. Noir. "Tell me  _girl_ , where is the Fire Ruby?!" He roared, his green eyes boring into her skull. "I don't know what you're talking about! Please Charley, let me go!" Nannie cried out, but no one could hear her plea's and screams for help over the elegant music downstairs. 

 

   Nannie was at the ball in her [newest dress](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/img/pb/524/813/455/455813524_037.jpg), shipped straight from England's best seamstress, when Charles Noir asked her to dance, she, of course excepted, if she could make him not hate her, she may be able to get the everlasting feud between their families to end, after the peaceful dance, he asked her to come with him to show her one of his inventions, being kind, she accepted it...But now she regretted every second of her choice. Her dress was torn, her sleeves were parting from their bases, the thin thread popping with a horrid sound of stretching. Her gloves were torn, covered with blood from her scratched hands from trying to pull herself away from Charles. 

  "Fine, if you won't tell me while you're not in danger..." Charles easily lifted her corseted waist, she screamed as she heard a lever pull, a black portal opened, "Now, we have no idea where this goes..but I believe you wont live through it... So, tell me now or suffer!" He said, shoving her forcefully towards the void, but not letting her fall in by keeping a grip on her shoulder. She shook her bleeding head, her perfect chocolate curls stained with crimson blood. 

 

   "Fine, I'll just get your aunt, you WORTHLESS child!" He yelled as he pushed Nannie into the portal. Her scream was cut off as she passed out.

\---

 

 

   She awoke to a loud thud, like if someone dropped a metal shield on a rock, then some swooping noises. The crackle of fire surrounded her, her eye's shot open, she was in a bubble of fire, it didn't go over the perfect air bubble, but surrounded it. She heard voices, "Jarvis, what is that thing?" A man said. "It seams to be a generated fire, there is something inside it making it continue burning." Nannie smiled, the voice of that, Jarvis, it made her think of her grandfather. Her grandfather was the kindest man in the world, he taught her how to read and write, to play the piano and violin, and how to be as silly as she could be. He would teach her how to climb trees for fruit, and how to be as silent as a cat when need be.

   But when she was 13 he passed away. He gave her his books, they were filled with stories of his travels around the world, he once visited a jungle, at night, thousands of lightning bugs came out, he described it as 'A million fairies prancing across the forest leaves.' but that was a silly description she now thought due to her aunt saying it so many times. 

   Suddenly there was a burst from her left, like someone shot a strange cannon at her, it just was engulfed in flames that ate it like it was a bug. She let out a yelp, "Was that..Is there someone in there!?" A different man said, his voice was a kind one, it sounded like he had been through a lot. After living the life Nannie did, she could always tell when someone was been through hell, because she's lived it.

 

_'Wait if they can hear me...'_

   "Um...E-excuse me...S-sir's?" She spoke up, "I um...I do not understand how but, I believe I am the cause of this..'fire ball'...I'm asuming it looks like a ball from the outside.. If I may ask, do any of you  happen to know how to uh...Get me to..Stop doing it?" She spoke clearly and calmly even though she was panicking at a ballroom party (Pffttt i wish I could have said disco but 1800's didn't have that much swag yet)

 

   "OH MY GOD THERE IS SOMEONE IN THERE" A man said in panic. A girl spoke up, "Ma'm" She had a accent, one Nannie never heard before. "Vhat I vant you to do is easy, take a breath in and out, do that slowly, and relax your body, then think of something you love.." Nannie did as she was told, she let her blood stained hands relax, her fingers drooping down automatically, almost as saying to the fire to lower itself.  The fire bubble lowered, revealing a strange new world for her. 

   "Well someone's out of her time" Tony said sarcastically. "What..Are you wearing? Is that some new armor the Noir's made? What is with those...weird windows..why do they move?" Tony smiled and looked at Steve and Bucky with a shit eating grin that neither of them could see, but basically everyone could hear at this point. "I got her... Come on, what's you're name Ma'm?" The man in the red, white, and blue suit asked, he put out a hand for her to take. She carefully took his hand with hers, "I am Nannie, Nannie Small..." once she was up she with drew her hand swiftly, and concealed it quickly buy hiding it in the holes of her dress near the top of her legs (Ahaha dress pockets).

   "Did..Did I hurt you?" The man asked worriedly, Nannie shook her head, slightly shrinking back for making someone think they hurt her. "No, I just...My aunt never let me have my hands exposed..." She said worriedly, "It's okay, you don't have to now, I don't think you're aunt's here..." The man smiled warmly at her. A dust of pink tinted her tan, bloody, skin. "Thank you for helping me.." She said quietly, the group of 4 nodded, Nannie didn't notice the forth one at first. He was rugged, he had a metal arm, his hair was longish and black. She looked at him and new in an instant, that was the one who hurt, that was the one who had gone thru hell and back. 

   "Come one, ve'll take you to our base and patch you up Nannie." A girl said, she was the only other girl there, she was in mainly red and black, Nannie knew she'd like that one, who ever she was. The man in amour nodded, then flew away, Nannie was confused and looked at the others, the man in blue and the rugged one smiled, "We'll teach you about that while we patch you up."

 

                -Time skip-

 

Nannie had changed into the [clothes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/91/35/5e/91355e3d6cb5aae03f0ab27039a062f2.jpg) her friend Wanda gave her, that was the name of the girl in black and red. She found them cute and strange. She met the other of that Wanda called the "Avengers", She met a man named Thor, Clint, Sam, Natasha, The Vision, and Bruce. Wanda then told her the names of the people she met before, Tony was the man in the iron suit, Steve was the one who helped me up, and Bucky or James was the one who was the 'hobo' looking one. Wanda told her that she must have came through some sort of time vortex, and that if she wanted to get home, Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner, or Tony and Bruce, could possibly make a way back in time.

 

Nannie thought about it, she would like to go back, and she's sure it would take her time to get back so while she's waiting she could learn how to control her new power. She said this Wanda who agreed with her statement. So they went to Tony and asked him, "Well...I suppose it's possible... If you're saying that that weirdo Noir guy made something like that back then, hell, I think we can make it now!" Tony was startled by a suddenly yell of 'Stark'.  It was Steve.

 

He barged up to Tony, "You mean to tell me, I could have gone back..GONE BACK TO PEGGY!?" He yelled crying. Tony backed up, "Steve, listen, the only reason we can get HER back is because they have a remaining portal there, there's no portal from your time... Calm down before you break one of my machines please..." Tony said, slipping away from Tony, who stormed away, tears streaming down his stoic face. Nannie was worried, she started to go after him but Wanda stopped her, "Let him go, he'll be fine, he always is..."

 

 


End file.
